


Super Day

by blue_beetle



Series: Traveller [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_beetle/pseuds/blue_beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Return for a post apocalyptic adventure</p></blockquote>





	Super Day

Warren Watkins awakens in a street. Speedy and the Black Canary arrive on the scene. 

'Who are you?' Speedy asks. 

'My name is...' Warren begins.

'Just say your name, we don't need the introduction' Black Canary says. 

'Warren Watkins, I have done nothing wrong, no need for vigilantes'

A police car rolls up. Patty Spivot opens the door and aims a gun at them. 

'This is the police. Put your hands where I can see them' Patty orders.

'Speedy take him to the Quiver, I got this one' Black Canary orders. 

Black Canary runs forwards and fights with Patty. Patty shoots but Black Canary avoids them all. Speedy tries to pulls Warren away but he fights back and runs away. 

'Speedy, I thought you had him' Black Canary shouts. 

Black Canary continues to fight until she has taken Patty down and handcuffed her. 

'Anyone told you that you are a pretty lady, officer?' Black Canary asks. 

'Just what I want, a wannabe hero flirting with me' Patty replies. 

Speedy and Black Canary then run after Warren. Warren runs down a side alley. White Canary and Hawkgirl stand before him. 

'I can't win this' Warren states. 

After getting dragged blindly to the place called the Quiver, Warren is unmasked. 

'Why did you appear in a black mist?' White Canary asks. 

Warren looks around, there is only White Canary and a woman who is on the computers. 

'Your guess is as good as mine, Canary' 

'Tell me why you're here'

'I don't know, I keep travelling between worlds and I don't understand'

'Call Iris and Caitlin, we need them, this sounds like an Earth-2 situation' White Canary says to the other one.

'Ok, how come you got back so soon?' The computer geek asks. 

'Well Felicity, I had to see you but I couldn't come alone, I brought Kendra as well'

'Canary, if I was a villain, you just gave me two vigilante's names' Warren states. 

'You look trustworthy'

'He's right, let's take this elsewhere' Felicity says.

Felicity and Sara leave Warren alone. Hours later, Caitlin and Iris walk in. Speedy appears shortly afterwards. 

'Iris, Caitlin, what are you two doing here?' Speedy asks.

'Felicity called us' Iris says.

'I wonder why' Speedy says. 

'Because I'm here' Warren buys in. 

Speedy raises her bow and arrow. Caitlin and Iris back off. Caitlin runs away. 

'Thank you, Warren' Speedy says. 

Speedy turns and begins to kiss Iris. 

'Really, again' Warren says disgusted. 

Speedy throws Warren the keys and he undoes the handcuffs. Warren then runs towards the lift and takes it up to the building above. The door open and Warren sees Kendra and Caitlin kissing. Kendra aims a knife at Warren. 

'Back off' Kendra says. 

'I mean no harm to you' Warren says. 

White Canary runs into the building. 

'Warren, there is a black mist coming, can you outrun it?' White Canary asks. 

'No one can' Warren says.

'Well...' Caitlin begins. 

'Not even the fastest man alive' Kendra buts in. 

The black mist enters the building. Warren backs up. 

'Accept your fate, where do you want to go?' Kendra asks. 

'I wanna go home' Warren says. 

'That's ironic' Caitlin states. 

'Where is your home?' Kendra asks. 

'I don't know'

'What?' White Canary says. 

'I can't remember' Warren states. 

The black mist surrounds Warren and makes him disappear

**Author's Note:**

> Return for a post apocalyptic adventure


End file.
